Whispers
by ForeverWriting101
Summary: This is a Hush, Hush fanfic about a new problem Nora and Patch face after Finale *spoilers*
1. Chapter 1

**Hush, Hush Fan fiction **

**This takes place after the last Hush, Hush book; Finale **Spoilers****

Chapter 1:

I opened my eyes, the sweet smell of earth, fresh cut grass, and mint filled the room. _Patch_,I thought. I was lying in his bed, sinking slowly deeper and deeper into his mattress. I sat up, looking around for him. He was no where in sight. I remembered that last night I fell asleep in his arms, he was with me. It was unusual for him to get up out of bed before me, normally he waited for me to wake.

I got up, looking down at my body I remembered that all I was wearing was boy shorts and one of Patch's black, vee-neck shirts, that happened to be pretty low on me.

Walking into the kitchen, I found Patch sitting on the bar stool, looking down on at the counter top. His charcoal eyes were filled with worry and stress, his jaw was locked stiff, and his whole body looked tense. I hadn't seen him like this for years now. Since I had to lead Hank's army, since Scott died, since I thought I lost him, which I almost did. To this day I was so grateful he escaped for Hell, I don't know what would've become of me if I'd lost Patch, I didn't even like thinking about it for a split second, yet I couldn't stop. I glanced back at Patch's face, by the look on it, I knew something must me terribly wrong.

"Is everything ok?" I asked, not even bothering to greet him with a good morning or a hello. His eyes were in a daze, almost as if he didn't hear me. Finally after a few antagonizing seconds, he looked up and replied.

"Good morning, Angel."

He was obviously avoiding my question, but I didn't understand why. He normally told me everything.

"What's going on, Patch?"

His eyes were filled with stress and worry, I could tell this was a struggle for him to tell me, but why? What was happening that was so terrible that he was almost _scared_ to tell me?

"I'm sorry, Angel" His dark eyes were soft and weak looking. "So sorry" His voice hoarse whisper, I'd never heard his voice in such a stressful tone, it scared me.

My eyes started to fill with tears, my vision blurred, and I tried to swallow the heavy lump in my throat.

"Tell me." I said firmly, trying not to choke on my tears. "I'm not going to take this, Patch. Please tell me." My voice wavered, I was trying to sound strong, but I could feel myself cracking inside.

He sighed. "Dante is back." He paused, waiting for my reaction. I was too stunned to have one, so he continued. "Along with Hank, Chauncey Langeais, and Rixon."

I was shocked. How could it be possible? We killed them, they were dead, and hopefully suffering in Hell.

"They're coming for you, for us. I promise you though, Angel. They won't hurt you, they won't even touch you, I'll protect you." Patch spoke in a soft, comforting voice, but his eyes were full of hatred.

This wasn't real, we was kidding, he couldn't be serious. Everyone who tried to kill Patch and I, who tried to tear us apart…are back and coming for us? It couldn't be happening, they were dead. Patch and I killed them all, I was assure of it.

"How can this be possible!" I spat furiously. "It's impossible! We _killed_ them! Damnit Patch I watched them die! They're dead!"

"When they died their sprits went to Hell, to spend eternity, but somehow they got out of Hell, in human form. They're in different bodies then they were originally in though. I think they possessed a body in Hell. And with their sprit lurking inside the new body, they control them, and an archangel must of let then out of Hell."

"But it's not Cheshvan."

"I know, bur from what I've heard they can be in the body's they've possessed for 30 days, so this could've only have happened with an archangels help."

"Who would want to do that and why for only 30 days?" I was too shocked to have any emotion, I just needed to get all my answers first.

"Pepper. Pepper did this. I assume he's angry with you for getting him into trouble, so he decided to let our enemies out and give them 30 days to be free until the automatically get pulled back into Hell, and they plan to bring you with them." His voice was soft and gentle, with a husky side to it as well.

It made sense now. Pepper wanted me gone, but he didn't want to do the dirty work. So he gathered up all my enemies, knowing they would to anything to get out of Hell for just a little bit, and to drag me to hell. And he gave them just enough time to do so.

"What are we going to do?" Not realizing that I was crying until I spoke

Patch stood up and walked towards me. He hooked his arm around my neck, while gently brushing a kiss on my forehead. "You're mine, Angel. We've gotten through worse. We can do this. I won't let anything happen to you, they won't hurt you. I love you, and I'll protect you. I promise."

From his words, I had hope. Which that was all I could do right now, just hope.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : **

Patch immediately started going to work, trying to find out any news on them.

If they could be brought back, why couldn't Scott? Maybe the archangels could bring Scott back for good! He wouldn't even haft to posses a body! But what archangel would do it? Could it even be done?

"Nora!"

I looked up, Patch had an annoyed look on his face. By his expression, it seemed like he'd been calling my name for awhile now.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." I felt bad for not paying attention to him at a time I most likely should have the most.

"It's fine, Angel What were you thinking about?"

I hesitated, not knowing how to say it. "Do you think we could bring Scott back? Is there any chance? Even a small one?" Tears filled me eyes. I woke up less than two hours ago and this would be the third time I cried this morning.

Patch wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. "I don't know, Angel." he murmured softy into my shoulder, kissing it. "I'll try to bring him back, I know how much you cared about him." He was moving up from my shoulder, to my neck, then to my jaw. Finally, he pressed his warm smooth lips against mine. I felt the heat of his body on mine, and it reminded me on how much I wanted him, now.

We slowly pulled away from each other. Even though I wanted more, I knew we had to stop. There was work to be done wasn't there?

"So what are we going to do about this?" I asked bluntly.

He sighed, I knew this was the last thing he wanted to deal with, and frankly it was the last thing I wanted to deal with too.

"I have to contact the person who gave this information, and find anything else out."

"Who told you?"

"Unknown source." Patch said, with a tense look in his eyes.

How was I suppose to believe that? An unknown source? Why would an unknown source contact Patch and tell him something like that?

"Don't lie to me." I didn't want to falsely accuse him of lying, but it seemed pretty unlikely that he was telling me the truth.

"I'm not lying." He said in a sharp, crisp, tone.

I didn't think I could take much more. One of my biggest nightmares were coming true, and now Patch is lying to me! "Whatever Patch." Coming off at little more harsh than I wanted, but he deserved it anyways.

Before he could respond, I turned from him and walked back into our room.

I pushed the door shut behind me, and locked it. Knowing Patch had the key it was almost pointless, but I felt more secure anyways. I didn't want to talk to him right now, I didn't want to talk to anyone. I just wanted to be alone.

I sat on the edge of our bed, still wearing Patch's shirt and boy shorts. I crawled back into bed.

I woke up to find Patch lying next to me.

"I'm sorry, Angel. I don't want to fight with you. Not now, not ever." His charcoal eyes inspected my body, while he moved his hand up and down my side. My stomach did a flip at his warm touch.

He pulled me over him and started to kiss me, hard. He stop to put one of my curls behind my ear, then went back to pressing his lips against mine. My mouth melted into his, while his hands roamed my body. I forgot I was frustrated with him, what did he even do?

Then I remembered.

I jumped off him and gave him a cold stare, in return he gave me a concerned look.

"What's wrong?' Patch sat up and turned towards me.

"Did you think that you could just kiss me and everything would be better? Is that how you think it works, because I haven't forgotten. You lied to me Patch, and I don't know why you haven't told me the truth.

"I already have, Nora. I don't understand why you think I'm lying to you and why you're getting so upset." His black eyes crossed mine. " You should know I wouldn't do that."

\ I didn't know what to believe. Was he telling the truth? How could he be… but why would he lie? I had to figure out the trust.

My eyes locked with his. "Don't lie, don't lie to me Patch. Promise me. Swear an oath you're telling the truth." I knew I was overreacting but I couldn't stand the thought of him lying.

He stared at me, then wiped his hands over his face. "Do you really have that little trust in me?" He spoke softly, but I could tell he was angry. His eyes were filled with disbelief and frustration, while his hands were clenched into fists.

I didn't know what was wrong with me. Why did I have such little trust in him? Patch would never hurt me, if he wasn't telling me the truth it would be to protect me. But I didn't need to be protected. He was keeping something from me, and I had the right to know.

"You know I trust you, but common Patch, we both know that what you're telling me doesn't make sense." I sighed, feeling like I was breaking.

He looked at me, his eyes wavered. I could see he was ready to burst. Then I heard it, the one name I was most terrified to hear.

"Dabria."


End file.
